I'm a Witch!
by ShadowMaster22
Summary: Finding out your friends are aliens is cool. But finding you in family of witches is shocking, especially when your cousins and their family come to town makes it worse. Now a new guy comes in your life. You have powers and your life will never be the sa.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a Witch!

Chapter1: My Destiny has started

As little as you know I'm Liz Parker. This was one of the most amazing experiences I've found out about my family. She began writing in her journal as always. First thing I wrote about in here was Max, Isabel, and Michael were not human but aliens with extraordinary abilities. A lot had happened and I fell in love with Max, but we were never meant to be together because his destiny is with Tess. I was even told by the Future Max that our love brought the end of the world and I need to stop it.

The only way I could stop it was pretending I slept with Kyle. He took it so bad and later I learned that he was with Tess now and it was suppose to be that way no matter how it hurts for me. It was destiny and now it's my turn to find my own destiny. With my families help I can do what I was meant to do. Thanks to them things will be quite charming… starting with my cousins coming here in Roswell and where magic can begin.

"Liz honey can you come down it's time for breakfast." Liz's mom, Nancy telling her.

"Coming." I said getting and running down stairs and running down.

"Good morning Liz. Good sleep I hope." Her mother said happily with glee.

"Is something you seem a little happy" I look at her eating fried eggs and toast for breakfast.

"It's a surprise that I think you should talk to on the phone." Liz's father, Jeff Parker exclaimed waving a phone to his daughter who took it and answered it.

"Hello." I said cautiously.

"Liz. Hey!" A familiar voice on the other line.

"Piper! Oh my god." I yelled excitedly. I haven't seen my cousins in so long time not since I meet their half-sister, Paige. Who is my new cousin. They e-mailed me all the time and told me how they all have families of their own. I so wanted to meet their kids.

"What are you doing?" I froze realizing the surprise from my parents.

"Me, Phoebe, and Paige are coming to visit you and were bringing a whole families to see you this is going to be a big surprise." Piper exclaimed! Another surprise coming! What's next?

"Oh and Phoebe will see you right after school. She said she wants you to meet her family first thing."Piper explained.

"And I mean it your meeting them!" Liz laughed as she heard her other cousin, Phoebe still the fun childish adult next to Piper fighting over the phone. It was funny because you heard them cursing and Phoebe begging to talk to me on the phone and it end with an… "Oww!" From Phoebe. "Will call see at the Café soon, bye." Hanging up leaving Liz laughing at her funny cousins.

"I have to go that phone conversation gonna make me late. See you guys later." Leaving the Crashdown Café and running to make sure she isn't late for school.

"Hey Max how's it going?" The blonde alien, Tess flirted her way to Max which he found annoying for her to do all the time.

"Hey." I could say to her even though Tess was being great it still didn't feel right because now he still feeling bad now that Liz slept with Kyle and broke my heart bad. I didn't know what to think this day was the worst of my life now.

"Max?" Tess looks at me with sincere in her eyes even though she's a pain she, Isabel, and Michael are all I have now. "What?" I replied back.

"It's a winter vacation and me Isabel, and Michael want to discuss weird activity that's been happening in New Mexico."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"It was in the newspaper about a series of murders happening. One woman each has been murdered at a town or city in New Mexico. They were at the age 16-25.

"Anything to say how they murdered and why?" Walk down the hall at the end of school.

"No but that's why we're going to find out because that person's trail is about to stop here." Tess smiled with glee at Max taking an interest in her.

"He's coming here and if it's alien like theirs more of us here and more answers."

Think that he, Michael, Isabel, and Tess might not be the last of their race on this planet sounded good, but sounded bad if they are murdering innocent people. The best thing to do is get the group and tell them the news, including Liz. It's gonna need all of us to fight this being and stop him. But his trains of thought left as girls ran screaming and yelling something waving books in the air.

"Oh my god she's here. I can't believe it.!" Maria came running in screaming excitedly waving book in the air with Michael, Alex and Isabel behind her trying to calm her down.

"What are you doing?" Isabel looked at her with stare saying another fan girl like the rest.

"She excited because some advice columnist came to Roswell," Alex said rolling his eyes. "All of the girls are screaming bloody murder for her to sign a she wrote."

"She is the best advice columnist in the world and it's like she knows how you feel. She even wrote this amazing book and it's a beautiful love tale." She said holding book with a picture a confidant, successful woman with brown hair and warm smile like Liz has. I looked at the title and it said **Finding Love. **That would be something he needed to get over Liz or at least know why she did that to him.

"There she is come on this is the chance of a life time to meet this woman and I'm not gonna waste it." She said running down to the woman in the picture who seemed to be with her family because there was a man, two daughters, and a newborn baby girl. The woman seemed like she was looking around for someone. Until Maria came running up to her smiling introducing herself until the rest of the gang came hoping she's not embarrassing herself. When Isabel came in waving her hand to come over and it ended with Tess pulling me there which didn't want.

"Mrs. Halliwell these are some of my other friends Max and Tess. Also what are doing here in this small town?" Maria smiled happily as the woman signed her book.

"Oh that's nice but I'm here on vacation and please call me Phoebe. Oh and the reason why we're here is to pick up my cousin. I'm sure she's here somewhere. " She told Maria as she handed back her book.

"You have cousin here! Whoever she is she is one lucky person?" Maria heard that news to get to know the Phoebe Halliwell herself. Phoebe seemed to be looking forward down the hall until she saw a girl walk to her locker and was running up to her.

"Oh my god Liz! Hi!" Was all Phoebe could say when she came up hugged Liz. Everyone looked in shock as their former friend had a famous cousin.

_Hope you like the story update on what Liz's true destiny is._


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion of Cousins and Powers

Chapter 2: Family Secrets Surprise!

"Oh my god, Phoebe!" Liz was hugging her long time cousin she hadn't seen for a long time. She looked so different now last time I heard she was starting collage again and now a successful advice columnist. The weirdest thing that happened after they let go was that she felt as is something's going to change. Something that's going to change for her.

"Liz!" Maria yelled my name running towards them.

"Um hey, Maria." Liz was telling her former best friend talk to her the moment she ran here pushing her blonde hair back all excited looking at my cousin. We hadn't spoken in a while since she found out the thing with Kyle. Liz hadn't had the heart to tell her what really happen. Right now she's been avoiding the group like they did with her.

"How in the world do you know **Phoebe Halliwell**? Girl, don't leave the details!" Maria smile anxiously tugging Liz's arm looking at her cousin, Phoebe.

"Umm were cousins actually." She explained.

"Your cousins! Why didn't you tell me this! She is famous worldwide columnist and with her own book." Hold out a book in her face with Liz's cousin's face on it. Liz grabbed it looking at it mouth a gaped and looking at Phoebe.

"Explain this."

"Oh I wasn't going to tell you that yet, so… come meet my family!" Quickly handing back Maria's book and heading towards her friends and a man and three little girls.

"This is my husband, Coop." Introducing her to her husband who was very good-looking to Liz's opinion.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet. Phoebe told me all about and my little girls were excited to meet you too." He said with a perfect smile.

"Wow this really nice to finally nice to meet you." Trying to shake his hand holding on to a little baby girl and bending down to see two adorable little girls, smiling shyly.

"And you two are?" Liz smile at them making them excited and really shy to say hi.

"This baby girl my darling husband is holding his Patricia, call her Patty. My second oldest daughter Penelope, you can call her Penny. And my oldest daughter and my little lady bug. Prue." Phoebe babbling on to Liz introducing her daughters.

Liz froze shaking the oldest in the groups hand after hearing that name. She named her Prue was all Liz heard echoing in her head. She even gave the other two her late aunt and grandmother names that died years. It brought sad memories and good ones too for her. Those names made her smile. They deserve those names smiling at them.

"It's very nice meet you lovely girls. And I hope to see the rest of you guys soon." Hugging the both of the so tightly they caught Liz with a combined bear hug.

"Others?" Liz turns and looked up and saw Max looking her of who these people they are talking about with rest of the alien/human group of friends.

"Oh hey Max…Everyone. I'm' talking about the rest of my family from my father's side. My other cousins Piper and Paige are also here with their families and they get to visit me over winter vacation." Explaining to her former boyfriend.

"Oh that reminds me because Paige really wants to meet you face to face since we've been emailing most of the time with you. So let's get going or Piper' gonna kill me if were late." Pushing Liz forward smiling looking at Max _empathically _and staring behind Liz's back followed by her husband and kids.

"I don't really care she's famous Maria but she seems like a weirdo." Michael told her without feeling towards his girlfriend getting a slap in the head by Maria's book.

"Show some respect space boy." Smiling her boyfriend with a warning look.

Max had a weird chill as he felt like somebody was in his head as he looked on at Liz's family he saw one of the little girls look at him. The one with the long brown hair and pink silk dress. Prue? Right? That was her name she was looking at him weirdly like she knew what he was thinking or…feeling. Prue gave a stern look and smiled waving her hand goodbye at him.

All that Max did was wave back politely with a weak smile. "Did you know Liz had another family outside of Roswell?"

"Well she does have some family left from her father's side living in San Francisco but I'm surprised they finally came because all these _emergencies_. I'm also kind of surprised Liz is not having emotional breakdown hearing that name again." Alex scratched his head surprised.

"What you mean surprised? What name?" Tess curiously asked.

"You heard it already, Prue." Maria told now explaining the whole thing.

The Crashdown was packed and Jeff was excited to see hid nieces coming to see them again. He of all people was finally happy to see them for a long time now. Almost ten years. But he also knew why they never visited them anytime soon was the day his mom, Penny Halliwell died and now got their power back they had a rough time protecting the innocent. Though Jeff was never born a witch like his mother, sister, and nieces. Jeff Parker made sure his daughter stayed clueless of her heritage and safe from the dangers. He kept Liz from her powers as a witch.

Jeff was keeping stock on supplies and check if more was being shipped in until he noticed two women come in. One was familiar to him since he knew that was his niece, Piper. She was scanning the area until she noticed him. She walked down with another girl beside her arms raised up. Jeff gave her niece a big hug.

"Uncle Jeff it's so great to see you. You look great. How's Aunt Nancy?" Piper released from the hug.

"Piper! Wow this favorite niece who looked like the shy girl I knew." Jeff could hardly believe how she changed and dressed He turned his direction to the other woman beside her and new for that was his other niece. He walked towards her to give her a good look at the new member of the family.

"You must be Paige. Gosh you have Patty's check bones. You even have resemblance to Prue." Jeff explained to her.

"It's finally nice to meet you. It's better in person than email with you or Liz." Paige shakes his hand and gives her million dollar smile. When the entrance the café door opened two men came out with six children running towards Piper and Paige.

"Uncle Jeff these are our kids and these two are husbands." Piper pointed towards the two men coming their way as well.

"Hi. I'm Leo."

"Henry."

"It's nice to meet the men who are taking care of my nieces. Phoebe should be here with Liz in a while. You can make yourself comfy in the Crashdown, whatever you order is on me." He said handing one of the little ones a menu.

"Thanks Uncle Jeff. These guys been bugging me something to eat all day if they don't get three meals a day." Paige pick up her son on to the chair as Henry picked up the twins. Henry starts to look at the menu for the kids when Piper, Paige and, Leo talked to Jeff with worried glances.

"Listen Uncle Jeff I know we all haven't talked in while but we thinks it's important to tell you this and first of you might think were crazy and…"

"I know you guys are witches." Jeff let it come out to get Piper to stop talking. This gives all three of them surprised glances.

"Yeah I knew since I was never born with powers of my own and constantly ducking from demon attacks mom and Patty had to take. You think you could try and explain that to me kiddo? " Remembering his time growing up in the Manor and balancing his arm against the dinning counter.

"Well let's just cut to the chase. Does Liz know?" Paige asked concerned.

"No mom bound her powers after she developed them as toddler. She even made sure Liz couldn't get her powers back after your grandmother died and you guys got your powers back."

"She could that?" Paige seemed all little curious how Gram's could make the impossible, possible as a super witch.

"Mom made small book of shadows for her just in case something happens. Liz would have to read the spell to give back her powers. So she's safes from any demon and god knows what."

All three of them gave worried glance as Jeff walked to get the kids orders and handed it to them plates of delicious meals for the kids."

"Do aliens really exist?" Wyatt chewing on piece of bacon.

"Oh I don't know but I do have a picture of a real when their spaceship crashed here. Wanna see?" Jeff said getting a hold of a picture in his back pocket.

"Don't give these kids ideas, Uncle Jeff. These kids have powers and this one could make that alien picture we could end with full foot alien." Leo implied what Wyatt can do whispering without anyone noticing

"Sorry bud, maybe next time." Jeff put the picture back in his pocket making Wyatt pout sipping his juice.

"Uncle Jeff we think you should tell her she has right to know especially what's happing right now is really an emergency." Piper explained to him quickly.

"What do you mean?" Before she could answer she heard someone call her name and turned to see Phoebe came with the rest of the party and Liz smiling happily to see her family again.

"Liz!" Smiled as Liz ran to give her hug and turn to see Paige. She looked at her saw so much and knew instantly this was her cousin she had so many resemblances to her father's side of the family.

"Hi I'm Liz and your must be Paige." Liz shook Paige's hand giving a similar millionaire smile like Paige's.

"Paige and you are my long distant cousin. I glad to meet the rest of my family." Paige could hardly finally meet everyone in her family now from the long battle of good and evil.

"Dad, do you want me to get to work while I catch up with everyone?" Liz asked prepared for work.

"Oh know you can have the day of today Lizzie. Go spend time with the girls and catch up. Your mom and I got everything under control. Jeff told his daughter.

"Really? Thanks dad!" She gave her dad hug over the counter and ran back to her cousins.

"Can you guys give me a few minutes? I need to change."

'Take your time were not going anywhere." Phoebe smiled at her excited they get to hang out again and explore Roswell while they're here. Liz quickly nodded and ran to the back upstairs in her room. She looked at her closet and check whatever to wear. She quickly put on casual dress skirt and silk blue top. She put her brown hair pulled back and then put in a pony tail in the front on her left shoulder. She checked in the mirror and thought it was good to wear. The wind was blowing as she turn around to close the window or at least see if it's Max coming to see what she's doing.

Liz turned around saw nothing but the window closed and thought how weird it was. She'll check on that later as she opened the door and leave. The winds blew again and forcibly shut the door and made her nervous and turn and saw nothing change. Ever thing was still the same but saw something glowing in the patio outside her window glow. One the bricks of her wall blow white around it and confuse but with wonder came closer to it outside. She was thinking it was her hidden journal, but that was impossible.

She pulled the brick and tugged it until it was pulled out. The light faded and Liz she surprised and amazed at the same time. The brick was hollow and she found a book in the brick. What in the world is this was all Liz thought.

Did her parents put this here? Why was this book in here? This was something she'd ask them later. She opens the book to the first page and saw the title to the first page: Reverse Binding. She then chants out loud.

_Reverse the flow of power,_

_Turn back the rhyme,_

_Bring back my power,_

_I call forth the in the ancient ways,_

_Families across my line send me the force,_

_Make my power soar._

After she finished the last line the wind pick up and the sounds of bells. She felt different in a way. What was that?

"Liz come on! We are waiting down here!" She heard Piper yell up stairs.

"Coming! Just give me second!" She yelled back as she quickly put the book in her purse and take it with her. She thought about taking it with her while she hanging out with her cousins. He could probably look at the book more. She left her room and ran down quickly and left to see her cousins waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Phoebe asked her.

"I am. We can go now right?"

"Will take my van. Let's go." Piper said as the were walking out the back and the Crashdown ready to have that family time magic. Like when Liz and her cousins were little. But little she knew someone was watching her. He was watching her across the road in black trench coat. He smiled with vile smile and pulled the side of his chestnut hair back.

He knew what happened and now he'll what he's waiting for decades of planning coming into action. Piper started the car and drove off when the van past him. In the blink of an eye he vanished.


End file.
